Anna (Frozen)
Anna is a princess and the main protagonist of Frozen. Voice Actors: #Albanian : Klodiana Keco (speaking) & Alma Koleci (singing) #Arabic : Shorouq Salah / شروق صلاح (speaking & singing) #Bosnian: Zalena Škaričić (speaking & singing) #Brazilian : Érika Menezes (speaking) & Gabriela Porto (singing) #Bulgarian : Vesela Boneva / Весела Бонева (speaking & singing) #Cantonese : Kandy Wong / 黃山怡 (speaking & singing) #Castilian : Laura Pastor (speaking) & Carmen López Pascual (singing) #Catalan : Paula Ribó (speaking & singing) #Croatian : Sementa Rajhard (speaking & singing) #Czech : Tereza Martinková (speaking & singing) #Danish : Kristine Yde Eriksen (speaking & singing) #Dutch : Noortje Herlaar (speaking & singing) #English : Kristen Bell (speaking & singing) #Estonian : Hele Kõrve (speaking & singing) #Finnish : Saara Aalto (speaking & singing) #Flemish : Aline Goffin (speaking & singing) #French : Emmylou Homs (speaking & singing) #German : Yvonne Greitzke (speaking) & Pia Allgaier (singing) #Greek : Vássia Zaharopoúlou / βάσια ζαχαροπούλου (speaking & singing) #Hebrew : Einat Azulay / עינת אזולאי (speaking & singing) #Hungarian : Vágó Bernadett (speaking & singing) #Icelandic : Þórdís Björk Þorfinnsdóttir (speaking & singing) #Indonesian (2015) : Apriliana Suci Ariesta (speaking) & Nadia Rosyada (singing) #Italian : Serena Rossi (speaking & singing) #Japanese : Kanda Sayaka / 神田沙也加 (speaking & singing) #Korean : Park Ji-Yun (speaking & singing) #Latin Spanish : Romina Marroquín (speaking & singing) #Latvian : Beāte Zviedre (speaking & singing) #Lithuanian : Neringa Nekrašiūtė (speaking & singing) #Macedonian: Nikolina Stameska / Николина Стамеска (speaking & singing) #Malay : Liyana Jasmay (speaking) & Amylea Azizan (singing) #Mandarin : Janet Hsieh / 謝怡芬 (speaking) & Ray Liu / Liú Xuān-Zhēn / 劉軒蓁 (singing) #Norwegian : Kristin Kaspersen (speaking & singing) #Persian (2014) : Samin Mozafari / ثمین مظفری (speaking & singing) #Polish : Anna Cieślak (speaking) & Magdalena Wasylik (singing) #Portuguese : Bárbara Lourenço (speaking) & Isabel Jacobetty (singing) #Putonghua : Zhāng Ān-Qí / 张安琪 (speaking) & Eva Li / Lǐ Xiāo-Xiāo / 李潇潇 (singing) #Quebec French : Véronique Claveau (speaking & singing) #Romanian : Anca Iliese (speaking) & Cătălina Chirţan (singing) #Russian : Natalia Bystrova / Наталия Быстрова (speaking & singing) #Serbian : Andrijana (Tasić) Oliverić (speaking) & Lejla Hot (singing) #Serbo-Croatian & Montenegrin: Labina Paraminski / Лабина Парамински (speaking & singing) #Slovak : Lucia Molnárová Bugalová (speaking & singing) #Slovene : Tanja Ravljen (speaking & singing) #Swedish : Mimmi Sandén (speaking & singing) #Thai : "Noona" Nuengthida Sophon (speaking & singing) #Turkish : Damla Babacan (speaking) & Deniz Sujana (singing) #Ukrainian : Hanna Sahajdačna / Ганна Сагайдачна (speaking) & Marija Jaremčuk / Марія Яремчук (singing) #Vietnamese : Võ Ha Trâm (speaking & singing) Anna played as Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Animals (Disneystyle8 Style) and Anna White and the Seven Characters She is a princess Anna played as Jenny in Melody Time (160 Movies Style) Anna played as Thor in Princess Assemble She is a super hero Anna played as Mara Jade Skywalker in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Anna played as Sally Carrera in Animateds (Cars) She is a car Anna played One Of The Dancers To Summon Megalon in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) She is a dancer Anna played Lady Kluck in Ryder Hood She is a hen Anna played as Cinderella in Annarella She is a princess She played as Lilly in Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) She is a wolf She Played as Rita in Pinocchio & Company She is a dog She Played as Mickey Mouse (Pauper) in The Princess and the Pauper (Jiminy Cricket) She is a pauper She Played as Madame Blueberry in CartoonTales She is a blueberry She Played as Odette in The Smurf Princess She is a princess She Played as Thumbelina in Annlina She is to play Princess Leia in The Cartoon Wars She is a princess She Played as Ann Darrow in Scar Kong She is a woman She Played as TinkerBell in The Villain Princess She is a fairy She Played as Rabbit Puppet Baby einstein amy rose She is a rabbit puppet She Played as Rita in Ariel and Company She is a dog She Played as Courtney Babcock in ParaHiro She Played as Pearl Krabs in SheenBob KidPants She is a whale She Played Penny in The Rescuers (HumanVersion Style) She is a girl She Played James in Anna and the Giant Peach (Female Style) She is a boy She Played Duchess in The Aristo-Humans She is a white cat with a golden collar She plays Barney in Anna & Friends They both have similar personalities. She plays Chip in Anna 'n Elsa Rescue Rangers Both protagonists are more positive, clever, fearless, and a lot more active. She Played Mama Swimmer in The Land Before Time She is a swimmer She Played Honey Best in The Incredibles (JimmyandFriends Human Style) She plays Bert in some Sesame Street parodies Her sister Elsa will play Ernie. Portrayals *Frozen (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) played by Courtney *Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) and Frozen (160 Movies Style) played by Alice *Frozen (JimmyandFriends Style) played by Astrid Hofferson Gallery Main article: Anna/Gallery Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Frozen Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Sisters Category:Princesses Category:Toon Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroines Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Orphans Category:Kristoff and Anna Category:Youngest Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Disney Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Younger Sisters